


the unlucky half

by randomstar



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Basically it's just Tsugumi comforting Sayo, F/F, Fluff, Insecurity, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomstar/pseuds/randomstar
Summary: “It’s fine.” Sayo said, her fingers back on the paper, tracing Hina’s figure with envious eyes. “I wish I looked this good too.”





	the unlucky half

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop making fics about ppl feeling inferior to Hina probably (lol). Also here's your usual warning about grammar mistakes and happy reading :D thank you!

“Yes, this is the genus name and that that one is the species name, as simple as that. It might get a little bit confusing at first but just watch out for _-eae_ at the end.” Sayo said, softly tapping her pencil on the edge of Tsugumi’s brown notebook. The later girl nodded in response, a signal for Sayo to show that she understood her explanation clearly and thus no need for the later to came up with a follow up.

Tsugumi had stopped by at the Hikawa residence this evening for a study session (despite the fact that her and Sayo not exactly going to the same school and, yes, Moca had been teasing her endlessly about that). She had been paying attention to Sayo too aside from her studies, the girl’s feature looks strangely softer than usual. Not that the usual Sayo radiated much energy anyway (that would be talking about the other Hikawa twin downstairs) but she looked tired, like the kind of those you got from not sleeping for days. Tsugumi was, by now, familiar of Sayo’s unhealthy habit of over practicing and over studying until late night but she still a little bit worried. Break was needed, Tsugumi decided that on the spot.

“We should stop for a while, Sayo-san. You look a little bit tired... I’m sorry if I bothered you today.” She said sheepishly, apologetically. Probably one of those mistakes she made during Roselia’s live stuck on her head again. Tsugumi immediately racked her head to find the latest instance of the said thing might had happened. No luck. Sayo too perfect on her eyes for Tsugumi to spot even a minor mistake. Or maybe she simply had a sudden headache for the fact that Hina-senpai had been really loud from her room earlier? It’s true that she and Aya-san had been blasting music loudly to the point it annoyed Sayo too much that she had to go downstairs several times while they’re reviewing and scolded them until they finally turned down the volume.

“No, it’s fine. I’m glad to have helped you today.” The warm tone on Sayo’s voice gave Tsugumi the assurance she needed as her lips curled to form a small smile. At least Sayo’s glad to spend time with her.

“Ah I see, then I’m glad as well. Do you still mind if we take a short break? I brought cookies.”

“No, of course I don’t mind. It’s only natural to have breaks when you’ve work hard yourself. And yes, I’d love to have some of your cookies, Tsugumi-san.”

Tsugumi beamed as she reached out for her backpack to pulled out a bag of cookies along with other things. She had remembered that Sayo especially liked her chocolate chips ones and had specifically asked for it the last time they went on a date together. Tsugumi glad that she had baked it ever so beautifully and with an appetizing taste too.

“Ah chocolate chips!” Sayo smiled gleefully, muttered a small thank you to Tsugumi and casually nibbled the cookie right on the melted chocolate. Tsugumi couldn’t help but to laugh softly on the sight of Sayo genuinely enjoying her cookies.

“Is it good?” Tsugumi asked again with a hopeful tone. She surely had hoped that it tasted good, at least to Sayo’s liking anyway. Tsugumi didn’t just spend a whole day baking with her carefully selected ingredients for it to not turned out to be good.

“Delicious as always.” Sayo smiled and it almost brought tears to Tsugumi’s eyes because, _hell yes_.

“Thank you, Sayo-san!” She smiled again, taking Sayo’s hands on her to give it a little squeeze. She glanced up, catching Sayo’s eyes by chance.

“It’s fine.” She said, pausing for a bit to clear her throat. Tsugumi could clearly see Sayo’s cheeks now tinted with a slight red color. It’s cute. “By the way, is that the newest edition of Non-no?”

Sayo’s question caught Tsugumi by surprised as she glanced to the side to see what Sayo’s been referring. She found a magazine lying neatly next to her backpack, probably got pulled along with her bag of cookies when she tried to let that out a bit earlier. Tho it puzzled her on why Sayo suddenly took an interest on a fashion magazine.

“Yes! Himari-chan lend this to me earlier. She said I should, _uh_ , be more conscious about fashion? Kind of thing. I guess she meant this as a reference.” She replied  nervously. She’s not good with a fashion talk and she certainly didn’t look like one of those girls who would be interested in one, let alone to actually be one. “Do you want to take a look? I didn’t know you’re interested in fashion, Sayo-san!”

Tsugumi gently took the magazine from where it had sat and somehow managed to squeezed it on the empty space between them. She flipped through several pages before turning her attention to the now flustered Sayo, stumbling on her reply with an obvious blush on her face.

“N-no it’s just Imai-san has the same magazine on her today. I just thought that maybe I should mention that, that’s all.” She admitted, scooting closer to Tsugumi as she did so. Her eyes scanned the open pages, hummed in agreement once she found things that caught her eyes. It didn’t take long for Sayo’s hand to slide behind Tsugumi’s back, finding its place on her waist only for it to rest there gently. The brunette shivered a bit on the sudden contact, it sure was a pleasant feeling, or so she thought.

“That might look good on you.” Sayo said, fingers pointing to one of the outfits showcased by a very pretty model. She had the top colored in dark purple and had her skirt long in a luscious dark brown. A small belt tucked neatly on her waist complimented the whole coordinate, as well as a beret donned on the top of her head. “Especially with the beret.”

“O-oh, you think so?” Tsugumi felt hot on her cheeks, not used on receiving such a compliment. The brunette certainly didn’t wear enough beret on her daily life to be associated with it but Sayo might have seen her with one before on an Afterglow’s show and thus felt like it might suit her overall look. Tsugumi made sure to make a metal note on herself so that she could discuss it with Himari later if she ever need a wardrobe change.

“I’m not an expert on—this,” Sayo said, gesturing with her hand towards the sitting magazine. “—but at least I can tell which one suits you the best. Tho it also might not be wrong to assume that you’d look good in anything.”

“Sa-Sayo-san!! That’s a bit much, isn’t it?” Tsugumi said, obviously flustered. Sayo didn’t even flinch, instead, she scooted even closer to the later girl and leaned down just enough for the tip of her lips to brushed with the skin of Tsugumi’s cheek.

“No, I’m serious.” She said, giving Tsugumi yet another peck on her soft skin. Tsugumi began to panicked as her hand furiously flipping the magazine for a bit of a distraction.

“Wh-what about you?? I-I think you’d look great o-on—this!! This one!” Tsugumi stopped as her finger landed on a page full of models in a soft and gentle pastel colors. She flipped through once again, eyes fixated on ones that wore a simple flower-patterned shirt. The models on the pages looked so gorgeous and Tsugumi really like the soft-toned palette of the whole coordinate. It made them looked kind and gentle, just like fairies. One model in particular had the same hair color as Sayo with a beaming smile that surely fit for her job. Tsugumi wondered if that one was a popular model. She might have to asked Himari about it for confirmation tho.

“Ah, thats—”

“Look! This one has a style that would suit you! Even with the same hair color!”

Tsugumi didn’t catch what Sayo tried to say as her eyes was too captivated by one page and her mind was too busy wondering what Sayo would look like donning light blue shorts with a matching flower shirt as showcased by the said model. Surely, it’s far too early for spring but, _hey_ , Tsugumi too was on the opinion of Sayo would definitely look good wearing anything at any given time.

“Let’s see...” She said, eyeing closer to read the description on the magazine. “ _Start your colorful spring wearing fairy-inspired outfits, the new pastel*pal_ — wait what.” She stopped her tracks to get a really good look on what she was about to say.

“It’s said that it’s a collaboration clothing line with idol band pastel palettes.” Sayo said, pointing her fingers to the picture on the middle of the page. “...That’s Maruyama-san and that’s...” 

Tsugumi’s face grew pale instantly as she realized what she had been doing. She didn’t notice that she had been talking to Sayo about Pastel*Palettes and in the process might have been accidentally, if not unintentionally, compared her girlfriend to the other Hikawa twin. She glanced to the magazine to confirmed her suspicions and sure enough, she spotted the name _“Hikawa Hina”_ under the picture she’d been eyeing for some times. That’s why their hair and face looked so strangely similar.

“...Hina-senpai.” She finished her sentence in one gulp. “Sa-Sayo-san... I’m so so sorry...”

“It’s fine.” Sayo said, her fingers back on the paper, tracing Hina’s figure with envious eyes. “I wish I looked this good too.”  Her tone soft and steady yet felt lonely and melancholic. Hina’s face filled the whole space on the next page, eyes glimmering with charms in a way that demanded your full attention whether you’re willing to give it or not. Her cheeks toned in soft orange and her plump lips tinted with shinny gloss, seemingly to emphasized the quality of the product she was promoting while also taking her whole breathtaking features into its full potential. Tsugumi flinched on the thought of her hurting Sayo even in the slightest way. Comparing her directly to her twin when she already had an inferiority complex about it was such a bad move, accidentally or not.

“I-I didn’t mean to...” Tsugumi said again, mustering all of her courage to meet Sayo by her eyes. The taller girl only looked at her with half-lidded eyes, hands moving to cupped Tsugumi’s cheeks and then brushed it lightly with her thumb.

“I know, don’t worry. Hina always does things better than me in anything, that’s a fact. I’m used to it.”

“No! No, it’s not when you’re hurting almost every day by the thoughts of it!” Tsugumi said in a strained voice, hands trembling as she searched for something she could hold on to. Sayo was taken aback by Tsugumi’s sudden burst that she froze on her place, unable to deny what Tsugumi had said.

“T-Tsugumi-san...” That’s all Sayo managed to let out after some time, as she felt her chest tightened uncomfortably. She shifted closer towards Tsugumi and rested her head on the crook of Tsugumi’s neck. Tsugumi felt warmth rushes through her body as she put her hands on Sayo’s back, gently rubbing circles as a form of assurance. The teal-haired girl nuzzled softly on her neck, brushing with her brown locks ever so slightly.

“It’s a bad time, isn’t it?” Tsugumi said, voice coming out effortlessly soft. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Sayo hummed in response, tightening her grip on Tsugumi as she did so. “I’m just a bad person, that’s all. Thinking ill about Hina when she only wants the best for me.”

“I’m sure there’s a reason for that.” Tsugumi replied, shifting slowly so that she could ghosted a kiss on Sayo’s neck without the girl feeling too uncomfortable. Sayo shivered by the action but she always welcomed Tsugumi’s kisses gladly anyway.

“Years of being compared and deemed not good enough, that’s it.” Sayo chuckled, pulling away. “Tsugumi, I...”

She was silenced by a gentle kiss and it surely was made Sayo’s heart swell in return. Tsugumi had leaned forward, tugging her hands firmly on Sayo’s shirt as she did so. Her lips parted slightly and Sayo readily filled the empty space in with her own, capturing Tsugumi’s lips with the utmost affection.

“I love you.”  Tsugumi whispered in-between their kisses, soft and melodic. Her hands find its way to Sayo’s cheeks once they had pulled away, thumbs moving softly onto the later’s soft lips, tracing its shape ever so slightly.

“You’re gorgeous, Sayo-san.” She said again, taking the sight of Sayo in with one single breath. Tsugumi loved it all, the way Sayo’s cheeks rose every time she ate one of her cookies, the way Sayo’s brows twitched when she found parts she couldn’t quite yet do on Roselia’s new song, and of course the way Sayo’s lips curled to form her name every time they kiss and touch each other in the most gentle way possible. It’s breathtaking on its own way and Tsugumi was very grateful for the fact that she’s given the front seat to witness all of it unfolded gently each and every day on her life.

“No, Tsugumi-san. It’s you. It’s always you who are gorgeous.” She said, giving Tsugumi a peck on her cheek. “Tho it’s almost a miracle and you choose me over Hina.”

“Sa-Sayo-san!”

“I know. You’re way too kind to even imply that Hina isn’t as gorgeous as me.” Sayo chuckled as her gaze locked firmly on Tsugumi’s honey-colored eyes, filled with admiration.

“It’s fine even if you’re the only one who thinks that. If it’s you... that is.”

“I’m glad if you think that way.” Tsugumi chuckled in response.

“Of course. Shall we be back on our studying tho? I’m sure we’ve had enough breaks.”

“O-oh! Of course!! Uhm, let’s review biology one more time!”

“Alright. Tho we might want to be hurry before Hina and Maruyama-san came banging the do—“

“ONEE-CHAN! ME AND AYA-CHAN ARE HAVING TAKE OUTS, DO YOU AND TSUGU-CHAN WANTS SOME?”

The door was slammed open harshly as Hina bobbed her head in slightly to catch a glimpse of what Sayo and Tsugumi were doing. “Ooh Whoops.”

Sayo frowned, “Oh for God’s sake!!! How many times I told you to knock before barging in like that!”

“I’m sorry!! But like I said, if you guys ever wants fries, you can come downstairs. It’s on Aya’s employee discount by the way so...”

“Do not cause any more trouble to Maruyama-san.”

“Nah, she’ll fine.” Hina said and then she slammed the door shut. “Meet you guys downstairs!”

Tsugumi chuckled, secretly thanking the gods for the fact that Hina-senpai didn’t decided to barged in when she’s been kissing Sayo for a while much earlier.

“Let’s just go downstair and eat first, Sayo-san.”

Sayo rubbed her temple in agony as she did what she told. “Sometimes I wonder how Maruyama-san can even keep up with THAT.”

“Well I’m sure it’s because she loves Hina-senpai dearly that is. The way that I love you too.”

“Are you saying that I’m also hard to handle?”

“T-That’s not it!!”

Sayo let out a heartfelt laugh before opening the door for both of them. “I know. I love you too.”

 


End file.
